


the war isn't over, but the battle of the heart is won

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Series: lovely firsts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call in battle, Magnus and Alec make love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the war isn't over, but the battle of the heart is won

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally a part of this series, but I reworked it a bit to fit, so if it doesn't fit fully that's why.

They’re tired. They’re so fucking tired that their bones ache, screaming silently at them to just stop already. And finally they do.

After yet another battle, after more death than can possibly be seen by two young men (even if the age of one is simply an illusion), after they finally, finally have to stop, they do.

They can’t go on any longer like this. They all agree. They have to regroup. At this point, the lack of sleep between them all is slowly starting to cost them this war. It’s too much. It was too close this time.

So after, they agree to stop, the other side retreating yet again, in this stalemate of a war they have going on, after they’ve all almost been finished, they drag themselves back to the loft.

All they can do is take off their shoes and fall into bed, anything else too much. Magnus collapses backwards onto his crimson sheets, the color matching the blood splattered on his white tunic, and Alec follows, collapsing on top of Magnus.

His head falls into the curve of Magnus’s neck and Magnus’s arms come up to circle around Alec’s body, holding him close, reminding himself that he’s still here. He can feel the tears falling off of Alec’s face, bleeding into his shirt. He knows, knows he’s not crying at anything in particular, no family has been lost, yet; but the exhaustion is too much. It’s been too close for so long.

Tonight a demon had almost taken Magnus down and Magnus knows that Alec blames himself for not being the one to stop it. No matter if he was on the other side of the battle, no matter that there was no way he could have stopped it, Alec will always blame himself when someone he loves is almost lost.

And Magnus knows, finally after months and months, he knows that Alec loves him. Because after Jace had cut down the demon moments from pouncing on Magnus, moments from tearing his immortal flesh to the grave, Alec had run, practically collapsing on top of Magnus, where he sat on the ground, and pressed the words into his skin. Hot whispers of “I love you” peppered everywhere.

Magnus tightens his hold on Alec, rubbing his hands up and down his back, and he starts to feel Alec’s lips, open mouth and all, pressing kisses into the exposed flesh of his neck. He feels all of Alec’s weight press down into him like he’s trying to hold him there and will never let him go. He understands the feeling.

Alec’s lips gain purpose, sucking the flesh of Magnus’s neck hard and wet and steady. Magnus works one hand into Alec’s hair, not sure if he wants to pull him further in or pull him away.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, unsure whether he means to stop or encourage. Alec’s grip on him, hovering above, pressed into every inch of Magnus tightens down, as if he’s desperate to feel Magnus beneath him.

“Please,” Alec hisses against his neck, biting down lightly on the area he’s bruised. “Please, Magnus. We—I—I almost lost you. I could’ve lost you.” Alec hiccups, the words stained with emotion that Magnus has never heard coming from his Alexander. His neck is wet from Alec’s tears and saliva, and he pulls on Alec’s hair gently, working his other hand between them to push Alec up just enough to look in his eyes.

Alec’s eyes are blown wide, desperate and needing and wanting and beautiful. They’ve lost all the light, but the deep brown that resonates through Magnus’s own are nothing but gorgeous and scared.

“But you didn’t,” Magnus whispers into the space between them.

Alec sighs tipping their foreheads together and they breathe the same air. “I love you,” he says for the fifth or sixth time that night, but it never ceases to send a bolt of electricity through Magnus’s chest.

Magnus weaves both of his hands into Alec’s hair, scrapping at his scalp. Alec’s own hands are bracketing Magnus into the bed, lifting his own weight just enough so as not to crush Magnus.

“I love you too, my angel,” Magnus says, before tilting up to capture Alec’s full pink lips with his own.

The kiss is desperate, the two of them reassuring themselves that the other is there, but it’s also languid, slow, a kiss to memorize the feel of the other person more so than to start something.

But it starts something anyway. Magnus works his hands down Alec’s neck to his shoulders and slowly pushes Alec’s jacket off him. Alec shifts, raising up on each side to let the leather be removed from his body. They don’t break their kiss.

Once the jacket’s fully off, Alec lowers himself back fully onto Magnus, his legs shifting to bracket Magnus’s hips, so he’s straddled over Magnus’s cock. He shifts and their clothed cocks rub together.

Alec inhales sharply, his mouth still against Magnus’s, but he pulls back looking down at Magnus panting below him. He stares down at Magnus, eyes blown wide, and his tongue comes out to skirt across his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and he bites on it. Magnus wishes he was the one biting Alec’s lip, but he lets Alec have his space, his time.

They haven’t had sex since Magnus had fucked Alec two days after they’d found Jace. That had been two months ago. They haven’t had time. They’ve barely had time to sleep.

So Magnus lets Alec think, gives him the space he needs to decide what he wants.

Alec pushes up slightly, his elbows bent, and he looks down at where their bodies are still touching. He rolls his hips again, his mouth dropping open at the feeling.

He pushes up, sitting up on Magnus, and Magnus thinks that maybe it’s too much. It’s been a long, long night and maybe Alec isn’t ready, doesn’t want this right now.

Magnus’s thoughts die in his head as Alec reaches behind him and drags his tshirt over his head, slowly revealing his immaculate torso. Magnus has seen Alec shirtless a handful of times over the last few months that they’ve been dating, but nothing will ever make him not want to worship every inch of Alec’s body.

The splattering of dark hair on his firm, but pliant chest. The deep line that separates his torso in half, running down the middle of his hard abs, and ending just where the waist of his pants starts, another splattering of dark hair trailing down, down.

Magnus lifts his hands, which have fallen onto the mattress beside him, and places them gently against Alec’s chest. Alec exhales loudly, his eyes drooping half shut at just the mere feel of Magnus’s hands on his bare skin. Magnus draws his hands down, tracing fresh dark runes and old scars. His fingers dip into every groove of Alec’s muscles, trailing back up the sides of his body, before running back over his chest. He moves his thumbs over each of Alec’s nipples and presses down, rubbing a circular motion that makes Alec whimper.

His eyes are fully shut now and he’s rocking gently over Magnus. Magnus’s mouth is so dry.

He leaves one hand rubbing and pulling and tugging at Alec’s nipple while the other moves down his body, slowly, waiting for any signs of discomfort. When he reaches the button of Alec’s jeans, he pauses, waiting.

Alec’s eyes open, the pupils huge, an intent look in his eyes. He nods. Magnus pops the button and unzips the zipper, before dipping his hand inside Alec’s pants, over his boxers. He cups Alec’s hardening cock, rubbing his palm over the heated fabric and Alec whines.

He jumps off the bed and Magnus worries that he’s done something wrong, until Alec yanks off both his pants and underwear. He stays standing by the side of the bed and Magnus wants to cry and also to thank every heavenly being there is for giving him this gorgeous man. Magnus’s eyes trace over every inch of Alec’s flesh and Alec flushes a deep pink that makes Magnus’s heart flutter.

Magnus sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed, and moves so Alec is standing between his legs. He places his hands on Alec’s strong, naked thighs, and kneads a little. Alec inhales as Magnus’s hands trail further back, cupping and pulling at the flesh of Alec’s ass. He looks up and Alec is staring down at him, a look of awe and wonder on his face.

Magnus leans in and mouths at Alec’s abs because if he doesn’t get his mouth on this man’s body in the next second he’s going to combust. Alec’s hands pull lightly at Magnus’s hair as Magnus trails his tongue down, down until he’s nosing at the base of Alec’s cock, rough dark hair scratching. He’s bent at an awkward angle and Alec senses it, lightly guiding his head away.

He looks up. Alec’s hands move down, playing at the hem of Magnus’s shirt. Magnus nods. Alec slowly drags the blood-stained shirt over Magnus’s head, before pushing him back against the bed. Magnus goes willingly.

Alec kneels at the edge of the bed, between Magnus’s knees, and bends forward, mouthing at Magnus’s chiseled stomach and biting at the V of his hips. He kisses across the top of Magnus’s pants and Magnus lifts up on his elbows to look down at Alec. His hazel eyes stare up at Magnus, who has dropped his own glamour.

“Can I?” Alec asks, hands moving to the top of Magnus’s pants to join his resting chin.

“God, yes,” Magnus moans, allowing Alec to strip him of the rest of his clothes.

When they are both naked, Alec climbs back onto the bed, next to Magnus, long legs hanging off the end. He sits there, looking lost. Magnus moves, sitting crossed legged next to Alec’s hip, bare skin brushing.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Magnus says, leaning in to kiss Alec’s shoulder as his hand brushes Alec’s bangs away from his face.

Alec turns looking at Magnus. He dips down, capturing Magnus’s lips for a moment, before pulling back. “I want to.” His voice is hoarse, from the crying and the panting, and he’s never sounded better. “I just–I don’t–I still don’t know what I’m doing,” he says looking away from Magnus.

Magnus looks at this beautiful man sat in front of him, at the way his eyelashes brush against the skin of his cheeks, at the way his nose dips out just slightly at the bottom and his lips flood with color at just the simplest touch. He moves, lacing his fingers with Alec’s and brings their joint hands up to kiss.

“Let me show you?” It’s a question. It will always be a question. Magnus would never, ever pressure Alec into doing something he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for.

And Alec knows that. He nods.

“Can you lay down for me?” Magnus asks, and Alec does. He shifts, laying lengthwise on the bed, his pale, beautiful body against Magnus’s red sheets.

Magnus moves, shifting himself in between Alec’s legs. He leans over and kisses Alec, deep, his tongue coating every inch of Alec’s mouth. He pulls back, chewing at Alec’s bottom lip, before dragging his tongue over the bruised flesh. He kisses along Alec’s jaw, biting at his earlobe, before trailing down the line of his deflect rune. He mouths at Alec’s collarbone, before shifting lower, taking each of Alec’s nipples into his mouth in turn, laving them until they are erect and wet and Alec is a writhing mess below him.

“Gorgeous,” Magnus breathes into Alec’s skin as he makes his way further down the man’s body.

He drags his tongue down the deep line of Alec’s torso, licking and nipping at runes and kissing lightly at scars, until he reaches the sharp cut of Alec’s hips. He sucks a deep red bruise into one, looking up at Alec flushed and laid out for him.

He paints kisses from the hip down Alec’s thigh, before moving between both his thighs more fully. He drags a hand down the back of Alec’s leg, lifting the knee slightly and turning his head so he can mouth, suck, lave at the flesh of his thigh.

He wants to kiss every inch of Alexander’s body, plans on doing just that in the future. He wants to make this man feel loved and worshipped and he wants to treat him like the angel that he is.

He looks up. Alec is staring down at him with wide eyes, his face and chest flushed pink and Magnus can see the hint of bruises both from his mouth and from the earlier battle blossoming on his skin. He wants to heal him, send waves of magic through his body that will unmark his skin, but he doesn’t have that ability nor that kind of energy right now and if he doesn’t get Alec’s cock in him soon he might combust. He wants it. He needs it.

He continues kissing at Alec’s thigh, working his way up as his other hand skirts up the other thigh and lands next to where Alec’s cock is flushed and curved against his body.

Magnus looks up a question in his eye and Alec nods, biting hard at his bottom lip. Magnus takes the hint and takes Alec in his hand, pumping up and down lazily.

Alec whimpers.

Magnus works Alec slowly, languidly with his hand. They don’t need to rush this. At least not yet. He kisses up to Alec’s hip and then kisses, open mouthed, at the tip of Alec’s cock.

Alec’s eyes fly open and he looks down, pupils blown wide. Magnus curves an eyebrow in question.

“Please,” Alec almost whines.

Magnus is never good at denying Alec and this isn’t any different. He takes Alec into his mouth, as far down as he can down, making up the length with his hand. Alec is large and Magnus is out of practice. But he makes up for it with eagerness as he bobs up and down against the length of Alec’s cock.

He’s moaning and it’s reverberating through Alec’s body and Alec is moaning and it’s loud in the quiet room and it’s wet; Magnus’s saliva mixing with Alec’s precome and it’s too much and not enough.

After not nearly enough time, Alec tugs at his hair.

“Magnus—stop, you—stop,” Alec groans.

Magnus stops immediately, lifting off of Alec and looking up at him concerned. He wipes the back of his hand over the wetness on his chin.

“Was that too much?” He’s afraid he’s done something wrong, but Alec is shaking his head against the pillow, one hand fisted in his own hair, biting hard at his lip.

He opens his eyes to look fully into Magnus’s. “S’too good,” he manages to get out. “I’m gonna come soon if you keep doing that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, darling,” Magnus says. He’s sitting back on his legs and smoothing his hands up and down Alec’s legs.

“I want to–I–I didn’t want—” Alec closes his eyes, head falling back against the bed, and groans in frustration.

Magnus climbs over Alec’s thigh, moving back up the bed and laying half on top of Alec. He runs his hand gently over Alec’s chest.

“You can tell me what you want, Alexander. No one is judging you here.”

“Not even the Chairman?”

Magnus laughs out loud and Alec smiles a small smile before he turns his head to capture Magnus’s mouth.

“Now what do you want, my love?”

“I want to—I want—” Alec takes a deep breath before beginning again “—I want to fuck you,” Alec says, face flushing a deep red after. “Fuck, I–I’m sorry, we don’t…”

“I want that too,” Magnus confesses, because he’s been thinking about getting Alec’s cock in him almost since he first saw him if he’s being completely honest.

“You do?”

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus leans up and kisses him, deep and slow. “I love you,” he whispers as reassurance.

“I love you too.”

Magnus shifts, moving his legs to straddle Alec’s torso, and leans down to kiss him some more. He thinks he could live the rest of his life kissing Alexander, sharing the same air, gasping into each other’s mouths. In his hundreds of years of life, he’s never wanted to kiss someone more, never wanted someone more.

He trails his mouth across Alec’s jaw, nipping at the hinge, before dragging his lips over to Alec’s ear. He traces his tongue along the ridge, moving down and capturing the lobe in his mouth. He bites it this side of too hard and Alec hisses and Magnus sucks the lobe into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it.

He pulls away slightly to whisper, “How do you want me?”

Alec’s hands tighten where they are on his hips and he jerks upwards, his hard and hot and dripping cock dragging over the crack of Magnus’s ass, causing Magnus to gasp into Alec’s ear.

“Like this, like this, fuck just like this,” Alec babbles, hips bucking up again as Magnus drags his mouth down Alec’s neck, along the line of his deflect rune.

“You want me to ride you, angel?”

“Fuck, Magnus, please.”

Magnus sits up on Alec, rocking down onto Alec’s cock, hands pressed to Alec’s chest, and just stares at him.

Alec looks a wreck. His mouth is open, lips swollen. His hair is going in every direction. His body is flushed. His pupils have taken over any brown of his eyes and he looks more like a demon than the angel that he is and Magnus wants to craft odes to this man’s body.

“Look at you,” Magnus huffs out reverently, hands tracing over the hard planes of Alec’s body. Alec turns his head, avoiding Magnus’s gaze. Magnus runs his hands up Alec’s neck, cupping his cheeks, and tilting his gaze back to Magnus. “Alexander,” Magnus breaths. “You are perfect” —he kisses Alec’s top lip— “gorgeous” —kisses the bottom lip — beautiful.” Presses his mouth fully over Alec’s before he pulls back.

Alec’s cheeks stain red, but he pushes up a little on his elbows to capture Magnus’s mouth.

Magnus removes one of his hands from Alec’s body, snapping his fingers, and a bottle of lube and a condom appear next to them on the bed.

Magnus pulls away from Alec’s mouth, slightly, just enough to ask, “Do you want to prepare me?” before he captures Alec’s bottom lip with his mouth. Alec moans, hands circling around Magnus to grab at his ass and pull. “God, you’re perfect,” Magnus huffs.

Alec grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up two of his fingers, then hesitates. Magnus shifts, sitting up on his knees, and guides Alec’s hand back to his ass. He nods at Alec’s questioning look and then Alec is tracing a finger around his entrance.

Magnus gasps, nodding a bit more enthusiastically until Alec is sliding a finger, slowly, into his ass, and God it’s been so long since this felt like anything more than a fuck.

Alec works his finger all the way in, pumping it in and out, and his other hand kneads at Magnus’s ass cheek.

“More,” Magnus breathes. Alec complies sliding his finger out and pushing two back in. He’s a quick learner, scissoring Magnus open, until Magnus is practically sobbing.

“Thought about this,” Alec says randomly and Magnus snaps his eyes open, looking down at the face of his angel.

“Mmmhh?” Magnus is almost beyond words.

“Thought about working you open just like this” —he punctuates his words by adding a third finger— “Pictured what your face would look like as you worked yourself on my fingers. Beautiful.”

Magnus wonders how far gone Alec is that he’s talking so openly like this. He likes it.

“Did you get yourself off thinking about me like this? Me riding your fingers and then taking your pretty cock deep inside my body?”

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groans, and he hits Magnus’s prostate with the new angle and Magnus moans. “So many times.”

“Alexander, I need you,” Magnus manages to get out. Alec removes his fingers and sits up, Magnus in his lap. He reaches around Magnus, kissing at Magnus’s shoulder where it is in front of his face, opens the condom, and works it down his cock. He lays back down, pulling at Magnus.

Magnus reaches behind him, slicking up Alec’s covered cock, before positioning it at his entrance. He looks down at Alec as he sits up more only to sink down, inch by inch, onto Alec’s body. Alec is big, the stretch is more than his fingers, but it’s so, so good.

Alec’s eyes are screwed shut and he’s biting at his bottom lip hard. He’s gorgeous. Magnus is panting as he finally bottoms out. He slowly starts rocking on Alec’s cock, getting used to the feeling.

When he’s stretched, body forming around Alec’s cock, he holds himself up, hands firm on Alec’s chest, and pulls up only to slam back down. Alec’s hands are bruising at his hips but he loves it. He works himself up and down Alec a few more times before he leans back, holding himself up on Alec’s thigh and starts shifting back and forth, riding him in earnest.

Alec springs up from the bed, to Magnus’s surprise, sitting up and wrapping his hands around Magnus’s back, before crushing their mouths together. They are gasping into each other’s mouths more than kissing but it’s so good, so right. Magnus works his legs around Alec’s torso.

Alec’s cock drags inside him, hitting his prostate, and he clenches down. Alec cries out against his mouth, hips thrusting harder and faster into Magnus.

“Fuck, Magnus, I’m not gonna—I can’t—I’m gonna—” Alec can’t get the words out. He just holds Magnus too him tighter, thrusting faster.

“Come, my love,” Magnus breathes into Alec’s ear and that’s all it takes.

Alec crushes Magnus to his chest, Magnus’s face buried in Alec’s neck, thrusts once, twice more, and then comes with a shout. It’s all too much for Magnus who works his hand between their bodies and fists himself, fast and hard. He comes gasping out Alec’s name a moment later and they both collapse back onto the mattress, Alec still hugging Magnus to his chest.

They lay there huffing out breath for a while, before Magnus shifts off of Alec, leaving one leg draped over Alec’s hips, and snuggling into his chest. Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’s back pulling him in closer. Magnus snaps his fingers, blue magic pulsing around them and cleaning them up, from the sex and the battle.

They are left with pure exhaustion.

“I love you,” Alec says, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s hair.

“God, Alexander,” Magnus says, pushing himself up. “I love you too, so much.” He leans forward to kiss Alec.

They need to regroup. They need to shower. But for now, Magnus just tucks himself into Alec’s side, uses magic to pull the blankets over them and crack his bedroom door open. Chairman Meow prances in, jumping up onto the bed, and curling himself at their feet.

All three of them fall asleep, warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last "official" part of this series, but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come talk to me @matsdaddario on Tumblr


End file.
